johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
HiHi Jets
HiHi Jets is a Johnny's Jr. unit. The origin of their name comes from the initial member's initials (HiHi) and Johnny's Entertainment Team (JET). The roller skate unit is based on and often performs songs from Hikaru Genji and Kis-My-Ft2. Members Current Members: Former Members * Iwasaki Taisho (Moved to 東京B少年) * Haba Yuki (Left Johnny's Jr.) * Igarashi Reo (Moved to 7 MEN 侍) * Ukisho Hidaka (Moved to 東京B少年) Background and Member Transitions There were multiple variations of HiHi JET throughout 2016 exchanging and trying out new members - often swapping members with unit Classmate J. The unit was first announced with five original members Hashimoto Ryo, Inoue Mizuki, Haba Yuki, Igari Soya and Iwasaki Taisho in the October 23 2015 launch of the magazine Myojo. Although introduced as a five member group, Iwasaki was moved into Classmate J before he could perform on stage and the unit continued as a four member group. On October 26, during JOHNNYS 'World - Johnny's World ", Inoue Mizuki, Hashimoto Ryo, Haba Yuki and Igari Soya announced the formation of a unit specializing in roller skating. During テレビ朝日・六本木ヒルズ 夏祭り SUMMER STATION on July 14th, HiHi Jet became HiHi Jets as new members Takahashi Yuto (originally Classmate J), Sakuma Ryuto (originally HiHi Jet backdancer), Igarashi Reo and Ukisho Hidaka (both temporarily from Classmate J) were added in making the unit a group of 8. The group's positioning fluctuated between the eight members sometimes grouping Takahashi with the original four and sometimes as secondary performers with Sakuma, Igarashi and Ukisho. During September 3 - September 30 for the annual DREAM BOYS stage musical (starring Kis-My-Ft2's Tamamori Yuta) Hashimoto, Inoue, Igari and Takahashi Yuto preformed in a temporary unit Johnny's 5/ Jet Boys along with Mr. KING's Takahashi Kaito. The unit Johnny's 5 was based on Jackson Five. Around September/ October 2016, the stage performance JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND was announced. The members of HiHi Jets had reduced back to four members and the unit name reversed back to HiHi Jet. Although the original members Hashimoto, Inoue and Igari stayed within the unit, Haba was exchanged with Takashi, while Haba, Sakuma, Igarashi and Ukisho have now been removed from the group. Ukisho Hidaka was moved to new group 東京B少年 with original HiHi Jet member Iwasaki Taisho. From 16th January 2017, Inoue Mizuki made a formal announcement that during JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND, the members of HiHi Jet and 東京B少年 would come together to become Universal Boys. Both units currently perform together on Shounen Club (Most notably トーク,BE COOL) During radio program "Rara! Saturday" (NHK Radio No. 1) on March 3, it was announced that Sakuma Ryuto would be returning to the unit and the name would be changing back to HiHi Jets. On February 23rd, HiHi Jets were announced to take part in the agency's first YouTube channel for Johnny's Jr alongside four other groups (Snow Man, SixTONES, Travis Japan and 東京B少年) that will start on March 21st 2018. On June 5th, HiHi Jets alongside 東京B少年 preformed みなみなサマー on June 5th which was the theme song for the Minami Summer" ("TV Asahi Roppongi Hills Summer Festival SUMMER STATION. From June 9th, HiHi Jets and 東京B少年 were the next generations to bring back original Johnny's Jr. variety show Hadaka no Shounen (裸の少年). The show previously aired from 2001-2003 and then 2004-2009 starring previous juniors before they had their official debut. The new generation of Hadaka no Shounen is now referred to as Second Stage or Phase 2 and airs every Saturday from 10:30AM – 11:10AM JST. There is a rivalry between HiHi Jets and 東京B少年 and Igari states that "Although we can not win by the number of people (東京B少年 having 6 members against their 5), they don't want to lose by the energy of their group. On March 1st, they were one of 11 units regularly participating in Johnny's Jr. official entertainment website 'ISLAND TV.' On March 6th, 2019 it was announced that HiHi Jets have 2 new songs, Jounetsu Jamboree and Be My Story which will be the opening and ending songs for the anime Bakugan Battle Planet. On May 13th, 2019, it was announced on Island TV that Takahashi Yuto's member colour will change from pink to white to make it easier for him to distinguish his fans during concerts On May 21st, 2019, HiHi Jets' Tokyo Experience show on the evening of was the 500th show by Johnny's in Theater Crea since they started in 2010. On June 4th, 2019, HiHi Jets & Bishounen was announced to be the special supporters for TV Asahi Summer Station for the 2nd year. They preformed their new song Oide, Sunshine. On June 12th, it was announced that Takahashi Yuto, Sakuma Ryuto, and Igari Soya would be starring in a new drama Koi no Yamai to Yarougumi with other juniors from Bishounen, 7 MEN 侍, Shounen Ninja and Aぇ！group. On June 19th, the 5 members performed AMBITIOUS JAPAN (TOKIO) on Utacon. On July 4th, the unit starred in an infomercial promoting the movie Toy Story 4 alongside Bishounen On July 6th 2019, it was announced that all five members would be preforming in 2019's DREAM BOYS alongside members of Bishonen and & 7 MEN 侍. They also performed on THE MUSIC DAY on this day. In September of 2019, photos of Sakuma Ryuto and Hashimoto Ryo smoking, drinking alcohol, and sleeping in bed with a female were leaked on the internet causing fans to outrage. News reports stated that this was a part of a revenge plot by obsessive fan who was allegedly ignored by HiHi Jets members, and wasn’t able to get pictures with them for "being too ugly". Sakuma and Hashimoto eventually confessed that the boys on the photos were them. In response to the leak of inappropriate pictures the two of them were suspended from entertainment activities from September 10th until the end of December 2019 and took part community service and activities that the company would decide. Sakuma would also be giving priority to his school work as he is still in high school. The company accepts some responsibility for the incident due to a lack of proper guidance of their young talents. HiHi Jets continued to temporarily preform as a three person unit for the rest of 2019. On October 2019, Takahashi Yuto, Igari Soya and Inoue Mizuki would be preforming once again in the upcoming Johnny's Island stage performance. In mid November 2019, HiHi Jets appeared in the first and second episodes of the new late show Ogyabrary. On January 1st 2020, it was was formally announced from all 5 members of HiHi Jets have been uploaded to the Jr fanclub site that Hashimoto Ryo and Sakuma Ryuto will resume activities. They thank us for our support during the hiatus, they have learned from what happened and promise to not make the fans sad again. On January 4th 2020, there will be an early morning rebroadcasting for the New Year Special episode of Jr drama Koi no Yamai to Yarougumi (starring members of HiHi Jets and Bishounen) on NTV special behind the scenes talks from Takahashi Yuto. On January 19th 2020, HiHi Jets uploaded their first YouTube video with all 5 members since the incident on the Johnny's Jr. channel. On January 20th, HiHi Jets released a new song, Sayonara no Houteishiki, as the new ending theme for Bakugan Battle Planet replacing their previous ending song Be My Story. Performances Shounen Club Performances: Discography * Hi Hi JET * HI HI JET TO THE MOON * HiB HiB Dream (with HiHi B少年) * Minna Mina Summer * baby gone * Beast * Bonbon Jamboree * Be My Story * ZENSHIN * Eyes of the future * Sayonara no Houteishiki Works Stage * JOHNNYS 'World - Johnny's World - (2015 December 11 - January 27, 2016, Imperial Theatre ) * Johnny's Ginza 2016 (April 29, 2016 - May 1, Theatre Creation ) * DREAM BOYS (September 3 - 30, Imperial Theater) - As Johnny's 5 * 少年たち 危機一髪！(September 4, 2016 - 28 days, Nissay Theater) * JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND (2016 December - January 2017, Imperial Theatre) * Johnny's Ginza 2017 (April 29 - May 5, 2017) * JOHNNYS 'YOU & ME IsLAND (September 6 - 30 September, Imperial Theater) Music program * Shounen Club (2015 - present, NHK BS premium ) Events * "All in the Tokyo Dome" Thank you for everyone! Johnny's baseball tournament (April 13, 2016, Tokyo Dome) * "TV Asahi Roppongi Hills summer festival SUMMER STATION" (July 14, 2016, TV Asahi headquarters 7F rooftop terrace) * Johnny's Athletic Meeting 2017 (April 16, 2017, Tokyo Dome ) Concert * Samasute Johnny King (7 May 20, 2016 - 24 days, August 3 - 5 days, August 26 - 28 days, EX Theater Roppongi) * Johnny's Jr. Festival (March 24 - 26, 2017 / Yokohama Arena, May 3 / Osakajo Hall) * KING'S TREASURE (20th - 26th July 2017, 22-27 August, EX Theater ) Trivia * HiHi from their name is based off the original four/five members of the unit 'H'ashimoto, 'I'noue, 'H'aba, 'I'gari/ 'I'wasaki * All members of HiHi Jets were born in autumn. Igari and Sakuma were born in August, Takahashi was born in September and Hashimoto and Inoue were born in October. * HiHi Jet often backdance for Mr. KING. * The unit is often associated with units Classmate J and 天才Genius, however, both associate groups have been disbanded. * HiHi Jet often perform songs by Kis-My-Ft2 such as Everybody Go, Fire Beat, Ai no Beat (アイノビート), 運命Girl, Thank youじゃん! (with 東京B少年) and Hey! Say! JUMP * It was reported on TV Asahi News on May 1st 2017 that Igari Soya had been injured during a magazine photoshoot and could was suspended from performing until he was recovered. * HiHi Jet original member Haba Yuki retired from Johnny's Jr. on September 1st 2017 after 8 years. * Igari Soya often preforms raps for HiHi Jets and HiHiB少年 * Junior members Hayashi Ren and Kaneda Yosei previously used to backdance for HiHi Jets with rollerskates. Gallery HiHiJet-Original-1.png HiHiJet-Original-3.png HiHiJet-Original-5.png HiHiJet-Original-6.png HiHijet-original-7.png HiHiJets-MusicStationJan-2016.png Hiihjet-oct2017.png HiHi Jet 2017.png HiHiJet4 2.jpg HiHiJet4.jpg HiHiJet-March2018.jpg Hihijets July.png HiHiJets Duet July.png Duet 201809 hihijets.png Duet 201809 HiHiJets-2.png WinkUp 201809 HiHJets.png WinkUp 201810 HHJ.png Myojo 201810 HHJ.png HiHiJet_2016.png HiHiJets_TokyoExperience.jpg HiHi-Jets-J-Island-Jan-2020.png|HiHi Jet's comeback with all 5 members on YouTube on January 19th 2020 HiHiJets_Tokyo_Experience_2020.jpeg Category:Active Unit Category:Kanto Unit